jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilophosaurus “venenifer”
Isla Sorna, Isla Nublar Physical Characteristics Length: 22 feet Height: 10 feet Weight: '''400 pounds '''Coloration: : Male: '''An olive green, with green blotches and some white striping on the body and crests, and a red and yellow mottled frill. : '''Female and juvenile (both sexes): Like the male, only a more drab green and paler markings. Diet Meat, from lizards to small ornithopods. Prefers fresh meat over carrion. Preferred Habitat Heavily forested terrain near a water source. Social Structure [http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=335 Dilophosaurus] is a pack-dwelling species. The male offspring are chased from their natal packs a few weeks prior to the females, and each gender forms small same-sexed packs. Upon reaching breeding age, the male "bachelor" packs will purposely seek out these female packs, whereby they will mix as they form mating pairs. Being patriarchal in society a male will establish himself as dominant over his brothers, and he will choose the strongest, most assertive female as his mate. It is the males which actively fight rivaling males which may try to steal the females away. Description Bipedal carnivore. Pair of semi-circular crests on top of the head. Large frill of vibrantly-colored skin which usually lies folded back against its head and neck, capable of fanning out and vibrating when the animal is angered, scared, or playful. Breeding Season Wet season, as the rivers and bodies of water are an important part of their mating rituals. Behaviors Dilophosaurus is an elusive and nocturnal dinosaur. It is a recognizable animal, sporting a pair of semi-circular crests on top of its head. Individuals use these for display or communication, with elaborate head-bobbing accompanied by hooting calls. Another spectacular feature of this dinosaur is its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood around its neck. The frill is vibrantly colored, especially in males, and can be used to 'hypnotize' prey, or to warn off enemies before delivering a bite or spitting. The frill is capable of being vibrated, making a loud rattling sound. Also known as the "spitter", Dilophosaurus gets its nickname from its ability to spray a thick, black gooey substance at its victim to a distance of up to 20 feet. This substance has the odor and texture of vomit and it is possible the dinosaur mixes powerful acids from its stomach with venom produced from its venom ducts prior to release. The substance causes burning of the skin and immediate blindness if delivered to the eyes. Dilophosaurus venomous saliva allows the animal to take down much larger prey than its teeth and claws would otherwise allow. As well as spitting, Dilophosaurus can also inoculate its venom by biting prey and then releasing, waiting for the victim to die, similar in fashion to a Komodo Dragon. Once entered into the bloodstream, the venom causes extreme pain and eventual paralysis. Juveniles and sub-adults are very playful and inquisitive, often playfully torturing their prey before killing it, while adults are usually more reserved and direct in their hunting strategies. Breeding Behaviors Courtship in Dilophosaurus is rather elaborate in comparison to other dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Taking place near a body of fresh water such as a river or stream, a male and female Dilophosaurus pair will first take turns to drink water then hoot and snarl at each other. This process can last for several hours. Following this, the male will initiate a mating dance to reel the female in. The male stands to his full height, tilting his head back to extend his frill a little way to allow the female to get a good look at the bright splodges of color. The male moves around the female in a circular pattern, bobbing his head to display the crests atop his head. If receptive, the female will follow his steps, bobbing her head in time with the male, mirroring his movements. The dance ends with the two Dilophosaurs poised side by side, necks taut and heads tilted skyward. Mating occurs immediately afterwards, and more mating's may occur within the next few days without the mating ritual beforehand. When the next time for breeding comes round, the same pair will perform the same ritual to renew the bonds between them. Dilophosaurus pairs mate for life, and both parents aid in nest construction, egg incubation and chick rearing. However if the female happens to die, her mate may either attempt to steal a female from one of his brothers, or leave the pack to search for a new mate elsewhere. If it is the female which is left mateless, she typically remains so unless a new male tries to court her. Being more attached to her sisters, a female is more likely to remain with her pack rather than leave it, even if it means never reproducing again. Individuals in a pack communicate by making a variety of hooting, whistling and squeaking sounds. When aggressive, Dilophosaurus produces a hissing scream which, in combination with the rattling frill, can be particularly deafening. Resources Page Illustration by T-PEKC Text from the LtL Isla Sorna Field Guide Gallery Dilo01.jpg|Juvenile toying with its prey Dilo02.jpg|Juvenile with frill retracted tumblr_m61tddFz3S1rsiohpo1_1280.jpg 291.jpg 270.jpg Jp_dilophosaurus_veneifer_by_sinncrow-d5a3i6g.jpg|Venom